


Uninvited Visitor

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, Jossed, alternate book 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur's rooms are inhabited by someone or something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** One of my friends and I had been kicking around the punch line for a while, and then I finally came up with a context for it.

"I do not like it, 'Arry Potter!" Fleur Delacour declared at the top of her considerable lungs. "There 'ave been rustlings in my rooms! I cannot sleep!"

"Okay, we'll check it out," Ron soothed, and he, Harry, and Hermione trailed the part-Veela up to her rooms. It didn't pay to be too careful, as no one was really sure how secure the place really was, even if the witch was half as mental as she sounded.

Fleur had not been mental. There were tiny scrabbling sounds coming from her bed. Hermione pointed a wand at the bed. "_Vermicide_!" she said, and the noise stopped.

Fleur stepped forward, turned back the covers, and shrieked. "_Voldemort_!" she cried. Her companions jumped and barely missed each other with their wildly cast hexes. Fleur pointed. "See?" she said, oblivious to the chaos she'd caused.

In the center of her bed was a dead mouse.

_Vole de mort. _


End file.
